Un An
by Nauss
Summary: UA - John est travailleur social par défaut chez Homeless Link, à Londres. Un des usagers réguliers de sa structure s'appelle Sherlock Holmes, a un don pour être désagréable, et dit des vérités qui ne sont pas toutes bonnes à entendre. Et être le soir de Noël n'y changera rien. Au contraire, même, peut-être.
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou les gens !**

Une nouvelle histoire [EDIT : un OS en deux parties, parce que j'avais oublié de le préciser ] :3

Comme toujours, des tas et des TAS de mercis à vous pour votre passage sur mes dernières histoires, pour vos favoritages, et des bisous spéciaux pour **odea, Elie, Titou Douh, Adalas, Electre, Dearlock, Louisana, Andromde, Innocent1984, Mana, li, Flo'w, LittleHedgehog98, rien que pour lire, shukrat, Rosedeschamps, Choupi, laylou-miimi, Ellis Ravenwood, Holybleu** et **Thalie.P** pour vos reviews sur _Le Fleuriste, le tueur et le limier_ ; à **shukrat** pour ta review sur _Bonjour, John_ , à **Andromde** pour tes reviews sur _Les Plaies qui guérissent_ et _Nous Ecrire est mon privilège,_ et à **Ellis Ravenwood** pour tes reviews sur _Le Mystère de la bûche et des bébés_ , _Ray of light, Pour John, Le Témoin, Cicatrice et Fascination,_ et 5 _\+ 1 times Sherlock let someone see his wings._ Vous êtes juste fantastiques. Je vous promets de vous répondre un jour, je me noie un peu en ce moment :p

Et **MERCI** à **Some** pour sa bêta lecture et pour son idée de titre de ce nouveau texte !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Un An**  
Chapitre 1 :

.

« Eh, John ! Tu sais que nos heures sup' ne sont pas payées ?! »

John lève un regard surpris vers la source de la voix tonitruante et pleine d'entrain, à savoir le visage jovial passé par l'ouverture de son open-space. Puis jette un coup d'œil à sa montre. Vingt-trois heures trente. Ah, c'est donc pour ça que le dernier type qu'il a eu au téléphone il y a une minute lui a demandé si ce n'était pas trop tard pour ce soir… Celui-là l'a remercié avant de raccrocher, réalise le médecin avec un sourire fatigué – oh, _si_ fatigué. Ce n'est pas forcément rare, mais ce merci-là avait l'air franc et spontané. Et John en a tellement besoin…

Il fait un signe de tête à Alex – qui s'en va sur un rire aussi bruyant et enjoué que sa voix, et un « Joyeux Noël ! » du même acabit. Puis John s'étire longuement, range les trois stylos qui traînent sur son bureau, éteint le portable pour lequel même le qualificatif « obsolète » relèverait d'un optimisme proche de l'aveuglement, mais qu'il est quand même bien content d'avoir pour ses permanences. Et, enfin, se lève pour tirer lui-même sa révérence.

Pas eu d'urgences à gérer dans la structure, ce soir, et c'est toujours plus agréable. Devoir laisser le téléphone à Alex pour aller dans une chambre soigner une arcade ouverte à cause d'un conflit plus ou moins aviné, ou une pommette qui a rencontré un coin de meuble de façon inopinée parce que son propriétaire n'a pas su empêcher le goulot de venir un peu trop de fois à ses lèvres, puis jeter tout ce petit monde dehors pour la nuit parce que c'est le règlement, ce n'est jamais quelque chose duquel John ressort le cœur léger. Ça aurait même plutôt tendance à le miner pour les siècles des siècles.

 _Amen_ , songe-t-il avec un sourire ironique en levant les yeux vers la lampe pendante moche qui, avec le plafond, quelques étages, les nuages et ses pensées couleur cafard, lui obstrue la vision du ciel. Et de ce type qui y siégerait, dans sa bienveillance et sa miséricorde, celui que des familles bien au chaud remercient pour la profusion de nourriture tout à fait indécente qu'elles ont sur leur table en cet instant. Loué soit-il de donner autant à certains.

 _Pas bien, John._

Lampe pendante _très_ moche, remarque-t-il pour diriger ses pensées vers autre chose que son sarcasme. Absolument laide et sans goût. Mais toujours mieux qu'une ampoule nue, dans le registre du glauque. Quand il traverse ce corridor troué de portes fermées pour l'heure et qui lui permet de rejoindre la sortie, un frisson désagréable qu'il contient difficilement remonte souvent le long de sa colonne vertébrale, parce qu'il a l'impression d'arpenter un couloir de la mort, du genre de celui dans _La Ligne Verte._ C'est en regardant les locaux aseptisés mais salubres malgré tout, et en se rappelant qu'il a vu la date sur son ordinateur qu'il se rassure et se rappelle, un, qu'on est bien au vingt-et-unième siècle à Londres, deux, que c'est une structure sociale dans laquelle il travaille, et pas dans une prison.

 _Ce n'est que la rue qui vous attend demain, à sept heures du mat', les mecs, pas la chaise électrique. Bande de veinards_.

Il a appris avec le temps à ne plus culpabiliser de ce type de pensées qui le font sourire jaune, puisque leur cynisme lui fait plus de mal que de bien et lui laisse un goût amer sur la langue.

Mais c'est bête de penser à ça, parce que la soirée a été plutôt positive, en vrai. Allez allez, remue-toi, l'ami, ça va aller, ça va, ça va même très bien, de quoi tu te plains, toi ? Tu es qui pour te lamenter comme ça ?

Le médecin de la structure, voilà qui il est. Un type diplômé de l'hôpital Saint Bartholomew, qui a accepté de bosser sous le statut et pour le revenu d'un travailleur social. Sans doute pas très juste pour les autres candidats au poste qui avaient un profil mieux adapté. Mais l'organisme a compris qu' il y avait la possibilité d'engager deux hommes payés une misère "dont un se chargerait des problèmes de bobos de surcroît," dixit l'homme en costume impeccable et peau bronzée aux UV qui lui a fait passer son entretien d'embauche – "et un ancien soldat, en plus, parfait, vous pourrez sortir manu militari les éléments perturbateurs !" avait-il souri de toutes ses dents de pub pour dentifrice. Dans ces conditions, employer John évitant au sinistre individu d'avoir à payer deux éduc' toutes les nuits, dépense à additionner aux allers-retours du médecin de garde le plus proche au moindre problème, l'homme en costard qui, Dieu merci, ne travaille pas pour Homeless Link mais pour la section ministérielle s'assurant que l'association ne dilapide pas sa maigre fortune dans des ressources humaines inutiles, a dit _banco_.

Parce que restrictions budgétaires.

Et parce que John, de son côté, s'est senti trop faible pour reprendre en charge la vie et les traitements d'êtres humains plus ou moins conciliants depuis un cabinet de généraliste, quand il est devenu clair qu'il ne pourrait plus opérer. Et parce que la balle qu'il a prise dans la peau en a profité pour percer la carapace de la grenouille qui se faisait plus grosse que le bœuf, empâtée dans son assurignorance crasse. Ça a créé un appel d'air et de conscience sur la réalité des gens autour de lui – de ceux dont, à quelques coups de chance près, il aurait pu rejoindre les rangs. La misère qu'il croise dans les rues de Londres a toujours, même après deux ans et des brouettes, un goût de conséquences de villages afghans animés par plus rien d'autre que des volutes de fumée et des corps désarticulés. Dont le sien, dans son dernier assaut, dans son dernier village afghan.

John essaie de ne pas trop se dire qu'il cherche une rédemption, peut-être, dans son boulot actuel. Il essaie surtout de ne pas trop se dire qu'il échoue à la trouver. Quand il en a vraiment la force, il essaie même de ne rien se dire du tout.

Quitter l'open-space est toujours un moment de bonheur mâtiné de soulagement, lui-même mélangé à d'autres choses moins positives qu'il n'a pas envie de voir, tout de suite. C'est l'oubli de la sonnerie du téléphone, des places à trouver, des gens à refuser parce qu'on n'est pas en niveau deux et _Dommage, les mecs, on n'a plus de place_. _Démerdez-vous, z'aviez qu'à avoir un toit. Cordialement…_ John ricane jaune, ricane noir ; il ricane de lui parce que, même après deux ans à bosser ici, il n'est pas blindé, et il sait qu'il ne le sera sans doute jamais. Il n'a pas su refermer les yeux une fois que la balle et la lie où celle-ci l'a entraîné les lui ont ouverts. Et par « lie », il ne parle pas de la boue de sable imbibé de plombs et de sang dans laquelle il est tombé, quand son épaule a été touchée.

Quitter l'open-space est d'habitude un soulagement relatif et temporaire mais, ce soir, John découvre qu'il est bêtement en train d'observer l'ombre que les lumières projettent sur le plan du bâtiment, imprimé sur plastique et accroché au mur, duquel il a mentalement enregistré les issues de secours sans même s'en rendre compte. Alors qu'il aurait pu partir il y a cinq minutes, au moins – quarante, même, dit son contrat. Il se secoue. Sourit. La soirée a été positive. Un bon Noël. Il y a assurément un – ou plusieurs –verres de whisky bon marché qui l'attendent chez lui pour fêter ça.

Il regarde la porte, la sortie, à cinq mètres de lui.

 _Allez. T'y es presque, mon pote. Tu peux le faire._

Mais non. Il soupire, se sourit avec indulgence. Puis revient de trois pas en arrière pour faire face à la porte 103 qu'il a dépassée de peu.

Toc-toc.

Silence. Peut-être qu'il dort. Ce serait certainement m-

« Entrez. »

Ou peut-être pas.

John secoue une dernière fois la tête, puis obéit à l'injonction lancée par la voix autoritaire de son énigme personnelle.

L'individu qui possède la caractéristique unique de correspondre à cette métaphore – et à celle, peut-être un peu moins charitable, d'épine dans le pied sensible de John Watson – est en train de plier sa veste de survêtement et son pull trop usés, avec beaucoup de minutie, pour les poser sur la rambarde métallique du pied de son lit, à côté du pantalon de jogging dans un état similaire. Ses cheveux – aussi foncés que ceux de John sont clairs – restent encore humides d'une douche qu'il a prise plus tôt dans la soirée – _ah, je tombe un bon jour, alors_ , songe le médecin. Tout en se disant que non, parce qu'il est subitement convaincu que ses fantasmes les plus porteurs ces derniers temps croisent à peu près toujours les données « le grand type brun du foyer » et « cheveux mouillés ». Alors ce n'est sans doute pas une bonne idée d'être ici, en vrai.

« Ces chambres me rappellent la prison. Pas vous, docteur ? »

La voix est plus amusée que critique – provocatrice, sans doute aussi. John ne fronce même plus les sourcils, maintenant, quand ce type fait l'exploit de savoir qui vient d'entrer dans la pièce sans l'avoir vu. Le fait que le médecin est le seul travailleur à rester aussi tard dans la structure est peut-être en lien avec la chose, ceci dit.

Le médecin jette lui-même un regard à la chambre de quatre mètres sur quatre avec deux lits simples séparés par un peu plus d'un mètre, dont un seul sera occupé ce soir. Le mur est percé par une petite fenêtre trop haute et impossible à ouvrir, et le petit miroir derrière la porte, juste en dessous de crochets en métal, ne fait rien pour donner l'impression que la pièce serait plus grande.

« Joyeux Noël, répond-il à la place du moindre commentaire, peut-être un peu au hasard.

\- Vraiment ? Vous osez souhaiter ça à des gens qui viennent ici pour passer la nuit ? »

Le regard bleu de Sherlock Holmes – John a su son nom au détour d'un dossier, quand il l'a eu au téléphone quelques fois, il y a vingt mois, puis quand il l'a croisé dans la structure un soir, au moment de partir, et que le type a déballé la vie du médecin par le menu d'une façon assez brillante – n'est à nouveau pas sarcastique, quand il se pose sur lui. John y voit de l'intérêt, comme si la question était motivée par la réelle envie de savoir.

« Quel que soit l'endroit et quelles que soient les personnes en face, je ne vois pas le problème à souhaiter un peu de bonheur aux gens qu'on croise, marmonne le médecin.

\- Ou à ceux qu'on vient voir de façon délibérée, sourit Sherlock en même temps qu'il s'assied sur son lit – et, cette fois, John entend la touche narquoise – avant d'enchaîner : Et aux personnes que vous laissez dans la rue, faute de place, vous leur souhaitez un bon Noël avant de raccrocher le téléphone ?

\- Non, grimace John.

\- Combien ont eu l'heur de ne pas entendre le docteur Watson leur dire ces mots, ce soir ?

\- Aucun, sourit cette fois le médecin. On a pu placer tout le monde aujourd'hui. Enfin, tous ceux qui nous ont appelés, en tout cas. »

John sait qu'il doit arborer un visage de ravissement soulagé, usé, et sans doute naïf : il a déjà croisé son reflet dans le petit miroir sans cadre à l'arrière de la porte des diverses chambres dans lesquelles il a placé son protégé officieux au cours des derniers mois. Les quelques fois où il cède à son élan de venir le voir avant de quitter l'établissement, c'est quand il a le plaisir de ressentir la mixture étrange d'émotions consécutive à une soirée où il n'a dû annoncer à personne que les foyers de la ville sont pleins. Cette fierté qu'il n'a pas à ressentir, n'y étant pour rien personnellement, mais qui lui donne peut-être l'impression d'être suffisamment _quelque chose_ pour se présenter devant ce type. Parce que l'avis de Sherlock Holmes, stupidement, a une importance beaucoup trop importante pour lui. Alors il voudrait que le brun ressente aussi de la fierté pour lui, sans doute… Ce qui est vraiment bête, parce que le jour où il recevra la moindre marque de considération de la part de son protégé n'est pas arrivé. Puisque Sherlock n'est pas physiologiquement constitué pour prononcer des mots de ce type.

C'est donc très logiquement que s'attend à entendre son ricanement, qui vient toujours ponctuer les moments où il a l'idée saugrenue d'être aussi ouvertement heureux devant lui. Pourtant, quand il croise le regard du brun, celui-ci est légèrement plissé au coin et un sourire fin étire les lèvres de ce type qui ne semble avoir été placé sur Terre que pour que les personnes qui le croisent passent leur temps à se demander si sa peau a le tranchant de ses traits et de ses mots, ou la douceur du lait dont elle a copié la couleur. Du British pur sang – la carnation _je-ne-sais-pas-ce-que-le-mot-Soleil-signifie_ ne ment pas. De l'aristo, même, ce que ses vêtements accrochés au métal, ainsi que le tee-shirt trop large et le caleçon propres qu'il porte en ce moment ne parviennent pas à dissimuler.

« Tenez, lance soudain John en sortant de sa sacoche un sachet en plastique fermé sur un parallélépipède compact et passablement mou, avant de le jeter à travers la pièce vers Holmes qui l'attrape comme s'il avait toujours su que ce serait le prochain mouvement du blond.

\- Pain d'épice, évalue-t-il en sous-pesant et pressant légèrement le gâteau dans ses longs doigts fins et gracieux – des doigts de pianiste, ou de harpiste, ou quelque chose du genre. Fait maison. Le don d'une bonne âme qui trouvait trop triste l'idée que vous travailliez le soir de Noël en sachant que vous rentreriez dans un appartement vide, qui n'a pas poussé la bonté jusqu'à vous introduire dans son cocon familial pour cette fête du partage et de la générosité, et qui a voulu se racheter une conscience en vous offrant ça.

\- Eh, grogne John au ton narquois. Elle _m'a_ proposé de venir chez elle.

\- Après que vous lui ayez dit que vous étiez de permanence et que vous rentreriez trop fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Merde. Peut-être. Connard.

« Vous êtes dur avec elle, se défend John, bêtement.

\- Vous êtes trop tendre.

\- Elle a un mari et une petite fille qui ont envie d'avoir la maman sans un de ses ex dans les pieds, et puis elle est très gentille et généreuse.

\- Je ne l'ai pas vue passer sa soirée à répondre au téléphone ici, pourtant. »

 _Peut-être que la poursuite de son existence est légitime et acceptable sans qu'elle ait besoin de faire ça, elle._

John ne le dit pas à voix haute, mais il sait que suspendre cette pensée dans le silence qui se fait un peu trop lourd revient à l'avoir crié à l'oreille du type qui lui fait face – et ce n'est pas agréable. Ce dernier, cependant, ne fait pas le moindre commentaire. Il change plutôt de sujet en désignant le pain d'épice :

« Vous m'avez donné toute une moitié. C'est beaucoup trop.

\- L'autre moitié m'attend chez moi, ne vous en faites pas, je ne vais pas en manquer.

\- C'est beaucoup trop pour _moi_. Je ne comptais même pas manger ce soir.

\- Eh, c'est Noël, la moindre des choses, c'est de respecter la tradition et de manger plus que de raison quand on en a l'opportunité. »

Hum, dans quelle mesure c'est acceptable de dire ça à un type qui vit dans la rue ? En tout cas, ça n'étire qu'un sourire fin et ironique sur les lèvres du brun :

« Je suis tellement reconnaissant que vous n'ayez pas suivi l'esprit de cette fête jusqu'à accrocher des décorations dans nos chambres…

\- Il faut remercier le manque de moyen du service public, et par extension du domaine associatif.

\- Loués soient les individus qui décident de miser sur la finance plutôt que le social, dans quelque sphère politique que ce soit, conclut, pince-sans-rire, le type ; avant de faire une grimace profondément écœurée : Bon sang, je viens de rendre gloire à mon frère. »

John ne relève pas l'information. Pas besoin de ces petites phrases lâchées comme des cailloux de Petit Poucet pour savoir que Holmes pourrait les suivre et retrouver une maison dans laquelle dormir, cette nuit, plutôt que de rester ici… Ou, plutôt, qu'il existe des personnes, quelque part, qu'il peut appeler famille. Le médecin essaie de ne pas se dire que c'est dommage de décider de vivre dans la rue dans ces conditions alors que tout le monde n'a _pas_ une famille. Il se dit surtout qu'il a lui-même une sœur, et qu'il ne passerait Noël avec elle pour rien au monde, permanence téléphonique ou pas.

« Toujours est-il, reprend le brun en soulevant le pain d'épice, que c'est du gâchis de me laisser manger ça.

\- Alors donnez-le à votre voisin de chambre. John hausse les épaules. Il y a bien quelqu'un à qui ça fera plaisir, si c'est pas à vous.

\- Ou alors – et je vous prie d'admirer à sa juste valeur l'effort que je fais – j'honore l'esprit de Noël : on le partage ici. »

John évalue la proposition, tout en sachant très bien qu'il y a des choses auxquelles il ne veut pas dire non. Il essaie de garder son sourire assez neutre quand il s'assied sur le lit vide en face du brun qui déballe le gâteau et entreprend de le couper en deux.

« Je suis officiellement certain que c'est du mastic, articule Sherlock entre deux bouchées, après quelques dizaines de secondes de silence. Vous devriez chercher dans la vie de votre amie quel mobile elle pourrait avoir pour vouloir vous empoisonner. Je vous ai déjà dit que je déteste le pain d'épices, ou ma réaction ne vous étonne-t-elle pas plus que ça ?

\- Je suis plus étonné que vous connaissiez l'existence du mastic qu'autre chose. Je ne pensais pas que les aristos savaient qu'il existe d'autres matériaux que le marbre et l'or. »

Sherlock rit brièvement et en semble aussi surpris que John.

« On connaît l'ivoire, aussi, lui reproche-t-il avec un sourire. Et, en vérité, je ne suis pas sûr que beaucoup de mes pairs aient un jour eu à composer ce numéro qui m'a permis de me voir décerner cette chambre royale, mon cher John. »

Son cher John sourit, et il ne se demande pas, l'espace de trois secondes, si c'est parce que Sherlock l'a appelé par son prénom. Puisqu'il sait que la réponse est oui.

Ils finissent leur en-cas en silence – même Sherlock. Puis ce dernier s'étire. Et John tressaille avec une grimace quand il le voit se pencher vers le pied du lit pour sortir cuillère, sachet de poudre, briquet et seringue de la poche de sa veste de jogging bleu-délavé-en-gris.

« Vous vous foutez de moi, Holmes ?

\- J'ai deux aiguilles et assez pour partager, si vous voulez – je me sens d'humeur généreuse aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez considérer ça comme mon cadeau de Noël pour vous.

\- Vous vous foutez de moi, confirme le médecin, ses sourcils se fronçant sous des cheveux qui ont eu la mauvaise idée de se faire plus cendrés que blonds, depuis son retour à Londres. Vous savez que je suis censé vous virer du foyer, là, et l'inscrire sur votre référence, ce qui vous empêchera d'avoir une chambre les prochaines fois ?

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi les substances que j'injecte dans mon corps vous regarde, répond Sherlock, très indifférent, en passant son pouce dans la cuillère pour en vérifier la propreté relative.

\- Ce que vous faites dans cet établissement me regarde. Vous foutez ce que vous voulez dans vos veines en dehors de ces portes, pour autant que je préférerais que vous ne fassiez pas _ça_ , mais ici, c'est contre le règlement.

\- Ah la la, soupire Sherlock. Dommage pour votre conscience professionnelle : vous ne me dénoncerez pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire ça ? se hérisse le médecin.

\- Vous ne me mettriez jamais à la porte pour passer la nuit – et les suivantes, grâce aux sympathiques dossiers que vous gardez sur nous – dehors en hiver. Pas de méprise : je ne considère pas que vous m'offrez un traitement de faveur. Simplement, vous ne mettriez jamais qui que ce soit dehors pour une simple désobéissance au règlement n'entraînant pas de problème par la suite. Tant mieux pour moi. »

Et c'est vrai, songe le médecin en baissant les yeux sous la moue victorieuse du sans-abri.

« J'imagine que je suis trop faible, grimace-t-il dans ce qu'il voudrait être un sourire et une voix un peu moins friables.

\- Ce n'est qu'une des nombreuses façons d'interpréter votre indulgence, » acquiesce sans acquiescer le brun.

Il range son attirail, cependant, sans un mot.

« Vous avez du matériel stérile ? Il doit y avoir des stéribox, quelque part dans le bâtiment, sinon. Pour quand vous ne serez plus ici, bien sûr.

\- Pas de souci de côté-là, je sais où en trouver ailleurs aussi.

\- Mh, grogne John, et il ne parvient pas à s'empêcher de prononcer la phrase suivante : Je me dis que si vous n'aviez pas accès à du matériel qui vous permet de vous piquer sans risquer de choper des maladies de merde en plus, peut-être que vous céderiez moins facilement à la tentation.

\- Oh, docteur, je vous en prie, ne me faites pas croire que vous êtes sérieux quand vous dites ça. J'ai croisé et utilisé assez d'aiguilles sales dans ma vie sans me poser la moindre question, je peux vous affirmer que je continuerais d'y avoir recours, si je n'avais que ça. Autant que je reste une épave en n'embêtant personne dans mon coin grâce à ma bonne santé par ailleurs, plutôt que de peser en plus sur le semblant de sécurité sociale de ce pays, parce qu'il faudrait me traiter pour une maladie vénérienne. Parce que ce ne sont pas mes scrupules à devenir un poids pour la société qui m'empêcheraient de prendre une dose. Quand à la crainte de fiche ma vie en l'air... »

Putain, et son sourire sarcastique quand il dit ça…

« Qu'est-ce qui vous empêcherait de prendre une dose, alors ? Définitivement, je veux dire.

\- Attendez... comment vous appelez ça, vous autres ? Ah, oui : un miracle, ricane Sherlock. Mes trois dernières tentatives de cures ont en tout cas été un échec. »

John secoue la tête. Et sait très bien qu'il ne devrait pas dire les mots qui lui traversent l'esprit. Sauf qu'il n'a personne à qui exprimer ces pensées, en vérité, et que ça lui pèse toujours un peu plus chaque soir. Alors il siffle :

« Je _déteste_ partir d'ici à la fin de ma permanence en me demandant si je vais pas attendre en vain votre appel, le lendemain, parce que vous serez mort d'une overdose entre temps au fond d'une rue. Ou que vous allez encore disparaître pour des semaines, sans qu'on sache si c'est parce que vous vous êtes fait tuer par un dealer ou alors par quelqu'un qui partirait du principe que votre attitude de petit snob arrogant signifie que vous avez de l'argent caché sous vos fringues dégueu. »

Le médecin _déteste_ avoir dit ça. Il déteste le penser. Et c'est pour ne pas savoir ce que Sherlock va répondre qu'il enchaîne stupidement :

« Je suis sûr que vous avez une famille quelque part, qui vous voudrait en bonne santé et à l'abri. Je suis sûr que vous auriez de l'argent accessible, si vous ne dilapidiez pas tout en drogues. »

Le brun grogne et se laisse dramatiquement tomber en arrière sur le lit, en grimaçant parce que son mauvais calcul lui a fait percuter le mur avec l'arrière de son crâne dans un _poc_ sourd. Dommage parce qu'à part ça, le mouvement était gracieux. John grimace avec lui par empathie.

« Pitié, gémit le brun d'une voix profondément agacée. Pas le refrain sur la famille aimante et compréhensive, ni sur comment j'ose faire ça aux gens qui m'aiment. Juste… faites-moi cette faveur, ne me sortez pas ce discours-là, au risque que vous perdiez d'un coup quelques centaines de points dans mon estime.

\- J'ignorais que j'avais assez de points dans votre estime pour pouvoir les perdre par centaine, » sourit le blond, contrit, parce qu'il s'était promis de ne jamais reprocher à l'usager du foyer sa consommation de drogue – parce que ce n'est _pas_ sa place de le faire – ni de lui parler de sa famille – pour les mêmes raisons.

Son sourire s'agrandit quand il capte le regard _Je-vous-tolère-en-tête-à-tête-plus-de-vingt-minutes-et-pourtant-vous-ignorez-que-je-vous-estime_? Il reprend :

« Je souhaiterais juste que ce ne soit pas votre seule façon de profiter du réveillon de Noël. »

Visiblement, visage contrit ou pas, Sherlock lui en veut puisqu'il assène avec une voix et un regard mauvais :

« Au moins, _j'ai_ une façon d'en profiter. Contrairement à vous qui n'en avez absolument aucune et vous ingéniez à ne pas le voir. »

Le silence qui suit, parce que la tête de John vient apparemment de se vider de toute substance et de toute pensée, correspond au piano qu'il a l'impression d'avoir reçu sur le crâne et qui continue de compresser son torse contre le sol jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste à peu près rien d'autre que de la bouillie pour bébé.

Le blond secoue vite la tête, une fois qu'il a réussi à arracher son regard sidéré des lèvres pleines de fiel de son protégé, et se compose un sourire qu'il sait parfaitement pitoyable.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous dites ç—

\- Oh, je vous en prie, Watson… Il est minuit, vous êtes dans la chambre d'un des types pour lesquels vous vous improvisez travailleur social malgré un diplôme en chirurgie, parce que votre main gauche tremble trop depuis que vous avez pris cette balle à Kandahār, et vous passez Noël à manger de l'étouffe-chrétien en compagnie du type le plus détestable de l'humanité, après avoir prolongé d'une demi-heure votre travail _par inattention_ ; n'essayez pas de me faire croire que vous avez une alternative à cette situation - et je ne parle pas d'alcool, quand j'utilise le mot « alternative, » pas quand en boire vous fait oublier le présent, au lieu de vous en faire profiter... Moi, au moins, je reconnais mon statut de rebut de l'humanité, et j'assume d'agir en conséquence. »

Il tapote sa poche avec un sourire pour appuyer son propos, mais John est figé, ses doigts trop courts et trop disgracieux serrés sur ses genoux _._

 _Putain. Trouver une réponse. Vite. Il y a forcément une réponse, hein ?_

« Je… Je suis utile, ici. Plus qu'au front. Plus que dans une clinique où cent autres médecins feraient le même travail que moi.

\- Tout comme il y aurait un autre travailleur social, un _vrai_ , à votre place, si vous n'étiez pas là.

\- J'ai permis à quelques personnes de plus de dormir avec un toit, cette nuit, en restant plus longtemps à la permanence, chuchote John, et il n'est pas très sûr de pourquoi il se justifie, parce qu'il lui semble que beaucoup de choses viennent de perdre de leur sens et de leur importance, soudain.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça fait, quand on a une vie si vide qu'il suffit de ce type d'actions absolument vaines à long terme, pour égayer sa soirée ? »

Sherlock lève les yeux au ciel en finissant sa tirade, et c'est douloureux comme geste. Douloureux pour John, dans sa gorge et dans sa tête et dans son torse.

Le médecin regarde le pied de lit du brun. Puis il secoue une nouvelle fois la tête et son sourire est certainement toujours pitoyable, mais aussi amer et plein de toutes ces choses désagréables qu'il ne voulait pas admettre dans son humeur plus tôt. Et plus résolu qu'il ne l'a plus été depuis deux ans, quelque part, quand il se lève sur un soupir qu'il aurait préféré moins rauque.

« C'est toujours un plaisir de discuter avec vous, monsieur Holmes. Joyeux Noël à vous aussi. »

C'est comme si les deux mètres qu'il doit parcourir jusqu'à la porte étaient les plus difficiles qu'il ait eu à faire de sa vie, sable afghan et soleil mortifiant compris. Il ne s'attend plus à entendre la voix de Sherlock, quand sa main se ferme sur la poignée. Et pourtant, un souffle tremblant s'élève derrière lui.

« Merci de travailler pour nous pendant le réveillon de Noël, John. Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un vous l'a dit. »

Le blond fixe le métal entre ses doigts et étouffe l'impression qu'une main vient de saisir ses tripes pour les compresser vicieusement dans un nouveau coup bas qu'il n'avait pas vu venir.

« D'autres ont pensé à me le dire avant vous, ne vous en faites pas. Et la prochaine fois, je pourrai même leur répondre que je ne suis là que parce que je n'ai pas d'alternative, répond faiblement John, et c'est horrible parce qu'il songe que c'est _vrai_ \- et c'est insupportable.

\- Vous pourriez être chez vous. Après avoir travaillé dans une clinique privée qui vous paierait certainement mieux que ce travail qui vous expose à des individus désagréables comme moi.

\- Si j'ai échoué à faire les démarches pour contacter des cabinets dans lesquels j'aurais pu travailler, il y a deux ans, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'y arriverais aujourd'hui. »

Il entend le bruit d'un matelas qu'on quitte. Il entend les pas étouffés, félins, du brun. Il sent sa présence qui envahit son espace personnel, sa main, sur son épaule, qui veut le faire pivoter. Et comme John Watson est faible, il le laisse faire. Putain, il est grand, ce type. Et son visage est très près, trop près du sien, quand il murmure :

« Merci pour le pain d'épices, alors. Ça, je sais que je suis le seul qui peut vous le dire aujourd'hui, et que vous ne m'opposerez pas votre situation comme excuse à ce geste de générosité. »

John ferme les yeux parce que ça lui semble plus tolérable que de détourner le regard, et il sait que le visage de Sherlock ne s'éloigne pas du sien. Au contraire.

Ses lèvres sont chaudes, et John imagine qu'elles ne seraient pas rappeuses contre les siennes si elles n'étaient pas si abîmées par le vent et le froid dans lesquels Sherlock va retourner dans près de sept heures. Elles sont douces aussi, malgré tout, et c'est à vrai dire la première fois que John reçoit quelque chose de _doux_ de la part de cette bouche et de cet individu.

Quand le brun s'écarte légèrement, après une vingtaine de secondes, John détourne les yeux.

« Vous n'allez pas vous suicider en rentrant ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? demande le brun, et John éprouve, au milieu du vide qui le remplit depuis dix minutes, l'envie de le frapper, _fort_. Je ne pourrais pas vous embrasser comme ça à nouveau, si vous faites ça, ce qui serait fort regrettable.

\- Comme si un basique travailleur social était digne d'un individu de votre rang, ironise le blond parce que l'humour reste le bouclier le moins coûteux.

\- Considérations secondaires, estime Sherlock avec un geste vague de la main.

\- Ou pas : je bosse ici. Vous êtes un usager de la structure. Je ne peux juste pas faire ça.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à m'emmener chez vous.

\- Ce n'est pas une nuit hors d'ici qui change le fait que vous êtes un de nos hôtes régulier, Sherlock.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à m'emmener chez vous _à plus long terme._

\- Mmmmmh, réfléchit faussement le blond. Un type addict, qui disparaît régulièrement de nos radars pendant des mois… Est-ce que j'ai envie de croire que je peux construire quelque chose avec quelqu'un comme ça… ? Je ne suis pas suicidaire Holmes, malgré ce que vous avez l'air de penser.

\- Je pourrais peut-être changer, avec la bonne motivation. »

John secoue la tête avec un sourire en coin.

« Navré, ça ne marche pas dans ce sens-là. J'ai accueilli assez de matous errants dans ma vie en pensant que je pourrais les sortir de leur merde pour savoir que les types dans votre genre finissent par disparaître du jour au lendemain sans prévenir ni donner de nouvelle. Merci bien. Chat échaudé, tout ça. »

Il ne détourne pas le visage quand Sherlock l'embrasse à nouveau, lentement, minutieusement, profondément. C'est beaucoup trop agréable. Sauf que, comme toujours, il a déjà pris sa décision. Pas dans le sens du brun cette fois, cependant. Surtout quand ce dernier surenchérit en nichant son nez dans son cou :

« Vous n'essaieriez même pas de sauver un pauvre jeune homme de la rue et de la drogue ?

\- Un jeune homme qui essaie déjà de m'avoir au chantage affectif ? Revenez me voir quand il n'y aura plus de risque qu'on vous retrouve avec une seringue dans le bras, Sherlock. Malgré ce que vous avez l'air de penser, je n'aime pas particulièrement être mis en situation d'échec. »

C'est bien, le vouvoiement, parce que ça met la distance et John en a cruellement besoin, en cet instant. La même qu'il insuffle physiquement entre lui et le torse du brun en y posant sa main pour le repousser.

Il a presque envie de s'excuser quand il ouvre la porte – s'excuser auprès de Sherlock, auprès de lui-même, et sans doute aussi un peu auprès de la vie en générale – et s'extrait de la chambre sous le regard bleu très neutre qui suit le moindre de ses faits et gestes tout en sondant son visage à la recherche de la plus petite faiblesse à exploiter.

« Je ne vois personnellement pas l'échec comme un état de fait, mais comme un concours de circonstances ponctuellement malheureuses, elles-mêmes amenées à évoluer avec le temps jusqu'à devenir favorables, Docteur Watson.

\- Tant mieux pour vous.

\- Je ne vois donc pas, entre autres, pour quelles raisons vous échoueriez dans la recherche d'une activité professionnelle qui vous userait peut-être moins que celle-ci et qui vous permettrait de laisser la place à des personnes pas encore essoufflées. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous ne parviendriez pas à trouver une place qui vous donnerait l'impression d'avoir le droit d'exister. »

 _Facile à dire_ , songe le médecin en secouant la tête. À haute voix, il se contente de lancer :

« Si c'est comme ça que vous voyez l'échec, appliquez-vous vos propres conseils pour vos désintox infructueuses, Sherlock. Et vous qui parliez de miracles tout à l'heure... Profitez de la magie de Noël : il paraît que c'est à cette période de l'année qu'ils arrivent.

\- Vous croyez vraiment aux contes de Noël, Docteur Watson ? ricane le brun.

\- Ceux où les princes se déguisent en mendiants, tombent amoureux de la roturière du coin et finissent par l'épouser ? Pas le moins du monde. »

Il ferme la porte derrière lui et fait trois pas avant de s'adosser au mur en se prenant la tête dans les mains. _Putain_. _Bordel, c'est quoi, ta vie, exactement ?_ Il pourrait avoir l'hypocrisie de se dire que cette question est celle qu'il voudrait poser à Sherlock, pour _comprendre_ ce qu'il fait là alors que tout indique qu'il pourrait être ailleurs. C'est ce qu'il s'est dit, jusque-là. Ce soir, cependant, c'est évident : c'est à lui-même qu'il pose la question. _Sérieusement, c'est quoi ta vie, et en quoi vaut-elle honnêtement la peine d'être vécue ?_

Et, bordel, c'est douloureux.

Quand John sort de la bâtisse, qu'il parvient enfin à passer cette fichue porte au bout de ce foutu couloir à travers son propre brouillard psychique, il soupire, un goût de cendres et de gâchis assez désagréable dans la bouche. La saveur de sa vie, à peu de chose près.

Il soupire, regarde la nuit, et marche presque droit. En direction de chez lui. Probablement.

.

* * *

 **À bientôt pour la suite, les gens.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

Nauss


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou les gens !

Des mercis, encore, toujours. À **Andromde, odea, Ombre de la Lune, Nalou, Manon de Sercoeur, Mana, Ellis Ravenwood, Louisana** et **Electre** pour vos reviews sur le premier chapitre, à ma **Mithy** d'amour pour ton passage sur _Le Fleuriste, le tueur et le limier,_ à re- **Nalou** et **Tristana379** pour vos reviews sur _Bonjour, John_ , à **Ellis ravenwood** pour tes reviews sur _Les plaies qui guérissent,_ _A une aiguille de lui_ et _Toucher le fond_ , à **MnM's221B** pour ta review sur _Amen_ qui m'a tellement touchée !

Merci à tous ceux qui ont favorité et followé ! :D

Et Merci à **SomeCoolName** pour sa bêta ! \o/

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Un An

Chapitre 2

.

Quand John sort du travail, dans le froid de décembre, il lève les yeux au ciel pour regarder la fin du jour éclairer d'un bleu gris surréaliste les nuages bas. Étrange luminosité de début de soirée dont le glauque, littéral et littéraire, lui plaît absolument. Pas de neige cette année, pour Noël. Rien de nouveau sous le soleil – ou plutôt sous son absence.

Il plonge profondément les mains dans les poches de sa veste en daim foncée et usée - parce qu'il peut en changer, des choses, en un an, comme un salaire décent qui entre dans sa poche maintenant, mais il n'abandonnera pas sa veste adorée - et se met en marche vers son appartement.

C'est quelque chose qu'il apprécie. Marcher dans la nuit tombante et fraîche, les pavés humides et noirs, les lumières – il préfère d'ailleurs quand il n'y a que les lampadaires pour rendre orangées les façades de pierres et donner des ombres aux belles architectures, plutôt que toutes ces lumières de Noël qui lui semblent trop festives. Agressives. Tristes. Cependant, il y a la brume légère qui brouille juste un peu le bout de la rue noire et peu passante, et puis la vapeur soufflée par les quelques personnes qu'il croise, et qui semble presque lumineuse sous l'éclairage de la ville. La nuit lui paraît bien plus belle qu'avant.

Il n'a que quelques minutes de marche pour rentrer chez lui et, très vite, ne reste qu'une route à traverser avant d'arriver à sa porte. Mais il s'arrête. Net.

C'est quand il a levé les yeux vers le feu tricolore que son regard a été accroché. Parce que quelqu'un l'observe, depuis le trottoir d'en face. Quelqu'un le fixe intensément, sans s'en cacher, et sans détourner le regard quand John bloque sur lui.

C'est amusant. C'est comme une rengaine entendue des centaines de fois pendant des mois, tellement qu'on croit alors qu'on ne pourra plus jamais se la sortir de la tête, et à laquelle on finit pourtant par ne plus penser quand nous passe subitement l'envie de l'écouter en boucle. C'est surtout découvrir qu'en vrai, on ne l'a absolument pas oubliée. Ce sont toutes les sensations et les ressentis du moment où elle rythmait nos journées qui reviennent par vague, et c'est perturbant et, ici, pas seulement heureux. Et pourtant, se dit John, c'est très très doux.

Comme le feu passe au vert pour les piétons, il n'hésite même pas à traverser pour aller voir ce type qui a disparu de sa vie pendant… pendant un an pile, s'aperçoit le blond en regardant les décorations envoyer leurs lueurs multicolores sur le visage si pâle de celui qui a été son protégé, il y a une vie. Ou alors peut-être que c'est lui, celui qui a disparu, en vérité ?

« Bonsoir, John.

\- Bonsoir. »

Il lui semble que, de son regard, l'homme en face de lui fouille minutieusement son visage et le grand sourire que John n'arrive pas à contenir. Pour chercher tout ce qui est à présent la vie de John Watson, assurément. Lequel fait d'ailleurs lui-même très exactement la même chose, à vrai dire. Parce qu'il y a tant à voir.

Il y a les yeux bleus, beaucoup plus sereins, même si toujours vifs et acérés. Il y a le long et beau manteau noir en laine bouillie qui lui descend jusqu'à mi-cuisses. Il y a les lèvres pâles qui ne sont pas gercées, présentement étirées en un très petit sourire incertain. Il y a le pantalon de costume noir et ajusté. Il y a les boucles brunes, propres et nettes. Il y a les chaussures de villes impeccablement vernies. _Yeux bleus._ Il y a la prestance de l'homme qui ne passe pas ses journées dans la rue et ses nuits à dormir quelque part qui n'est pas chez lui. _Lèvres pâles._ Il y a l'attitude de celui qui ne se demande pas sans cesse de quel trottoir ou impasse sera fait le jour prochain. _Boucles foncées._

Ses yeux, ses lèvres, ses cheveux. Ses pommettes.

Il y a un bouquet, un étui de violon et une valise aussi, et John fronce les sourcils en même temps qu'il sourit, pas vraiment certain de ce que ces trois objets provoquent comme ressenti chez lui.

« Des fleurs ? demande-t-il, sceptique, d'abord.

\- Je… ne savais pas quoi amener d'autre. Je ne voulais pas venir ici les mains vides. Enfin… vides… Façon de parler, » corrige le brun en fronçant les sourcils vers sa valise.

Il lui tend le bouquet, très, très gauchement et John sait que, cette fois, son sourire doit laisser apparaître toutes ses dents. Les fleurs sont en fait dans un petit pot en plastique, et il est dorénavant l'heureux propriétaire d'…

« Un plan de chrysanthèmes. Charmant. »

Ce qui est charmant, aussi, c'est le regard perdu que lui envoie Sherlock, qui… ne saurait pas à quelle occasion on achète des chrysanthèmes ? Qui lit le sarcasme de John, en tout cas, et semble détester ne pas en saisir le sens.

« Elles sont très belles, » le rassure le blond dans un sourire doux en même temps qu'il accepte le cadeau tendu. Parce que John, en cet instant, est absolument et irrémédiablement certain d'être foutu.

Des fois, le silence, c'est léger comme la caresse d'une aile d'oiseau sur la joue. C'est la première fois qu'ils en partagent un de ce type, tous les deux, et c'est comme s'il y avait toutes ces questions qu'ils ont forcément et qu'ils voient dans les yeux de l'autre, mais que ce n'était pas maintenant qu'ils voulaient les poser. John cède tout de même, pour une qui lui brûle les lèvres :

« Quelque chose de prévu pour ce soir ? Un réveillon dans un château, peut-être ?

\- Rien de prévu. Pas de château non plus. Et… et toi ? Quelqu'un à honorer de ta présence ?

\- Ma vie n'a pas changé à ce point, s'amuse le blond. Rien d'autre qu'un verre de whisky. Tu as un endroit où passer la nuit ? »

Les vêtements disent oui. La valise dit non. De même que sa tête qu'il secoue légèrement de gauche à droite avec un sourire fin et ironique.

« Ma vie non plus n'a pas changé à ce point. »

C'est bien comme réponse, parce que la métamorphose de Sherlock est si complète qu'elle est un peu troublante. Ce point d'ancrage est plutôt rassurant. Comme le refrain de la chanson qu'on n'a pas oubliée alors qu'on est passé au couplet suivant, celui qu'on connaît moins bien, voire pas du tout.

« Viens, j'habite juste là. »

Sherlock ne répond rien, se contente de hocher la tête, et son regard indique qu'il le sait déjà. Évidemment. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est ici. _Comment_ il l'a su, par contre, c'est ce que John se demande en prenant son maigre courrier, lorsqu'il y voit l'adresse barrée, celle d'une caserne de Londres à l'autre bout de la ville, sans qu'aucune autre n'y soit indiquée – et surtout pas celle dans laquelle ils pénètrent en ce moment.

Quand c'est la chaleur qui picote leurs joues au lieu du froid, que les chrysanthèmes ont trouvé une place sur la table basse et que la valise et le violon ont été oubliés auprès de l'entrée, remplacés les uns et les autres par un verre à pied dans leurs mains, John essaie de contenir un sourire qu'il sait beaucoup trop grand et ouvert pour que Sherlock ne réagisse pas par— ah, voilà, le fameux ricanement. Et il y a beaucoup de tendresse, dedans, il ne peut que l'entendre.

Ils sont assis sur le canapé dans le tout petit studio de John qui découvre pour la première fois que son lieu de vie peut être très beau, quand le brun en occupe le centre et qu'il a enlevé son manteau. Le médecin le voit pour la première fois porter des vêtements faits pour son corps – à moins que ce ne soit le contraire. En tout cas, sa chemise cintrée violette lui va foutrement bien. Beaucoup trop bien. Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas de veste pour aller avec le pantalon suffisamment coûteux pour que même John en soit conscient, sinon il se sentirait _vraiment_ ridicule dans son stupide jean et son bête pull.

D'ailleurs, il grimace quand il voit Sherlock prendre une première gorgée de son verre du vin que John a pensé plus adapté de sortir que du whisky, pour ce soir.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est un très bon vin, je t'avoue. Tu es sûrement habitué à mieux.

\- Je ne suis habitué à rien, John, répond l'homme avec une grimace agacée qu'il n'essaie même pas de retenir.

\- Dur à croire.

\- Tu m'aurais dit la même chose, l'an dernier ? »

Question intéressante. John le dévisage en réfléchissant. C'est surprenant parce qu'il ne parvient plus, déjà, à se souvenir du visage tiré et terne, malgré sa beauté indiscutable, qui était celui du brun l'an dernier, celui qu'il a vu vingt mois durant, inlassablement. Alors qu'il sait qu'il a bercé sa solitude et les moments trop difficiles pour ne pas biberonner des verres d'alcool – de plus en plus rarement, quand même. Tout ce qu'il peut voir dans son esprit, en cet instant, ce sont ses traits d'aujourd'hui qui rendent tellement plus justice à la perfection qu'est cet homme.

 _Définitivement foutu_ , se moque-t-il intérieurement de lui-même.

« Je ne sais pas, » répond-il en toute honnêteté à la question du brun. Il a toujours su que Sherlock était issu de la haute ; or, des fringues dégueulasses et des nuits dans la rue n'annihilent pas une éducation et une identité d'un coup de baguette magique et ne l'empêchent pas de savoir si un vin est un grand cru ou une piquette, si on le lui a appris. Tout comme, dans l'autre sens, un costume n'efface pas des années passées à ne manger, boire et renifler rien d'autre que ce que la rue a eu à lui offrir, se rappelle John. _Le plus simple serait encore de ne pas s'encombrer de la question des vêtements. En n'en portant pas._

Sherlock ne tient pas à épiloguer sur la question, visiblement, et après un nouveau froncement de sourcils apparemment insatisfait par la réponse du blond, son expression se fait plus insondable.

« Je me suis demandé si tu n'allais pas être celui qui ne voudrait pas accueillir un individu un peu trop encombrant dans sa petite famille pour Noël, cette année. »

Il fait sonner ça cruellement indifférent. Sauf qu'il s'est donné la peine de prononcer cette phrase. Alors John y entend l'appréhension cachée :

« Aucune petite famille en vue. Et pas envie de m'incruster dans celle de Sarah – malgré la proposition qu'elle m'a faite tout en sachant que, cette fois, il n'y aurait pas de permanence téléphonique pour m'empêcher d'accepter. »

Le clin d'œil est sous-entendu, et la commissure de Sherlock frémit. Le brun contrebalance :

« Un nouveau travail, par contre.

\- Le médecin est de retour, sourit John, et ça a un goût très particulier d'évoquer ce sujet avec Sherlock ; beaucoup plus qu'avec qui que ce soit d'autre. Mais je suis sûr que tu le sais. Tu devines quoi d'autre ? demande-t-il avec ce qui doit être un regard pétillant et un sourire plein d'attentes, quand Sherlock hoche la tête à son assertion précédente.

\- Je ne devine pas, je déduis, le corrige doucement le brun en lisant son regard pendant quelques secondes, avant d'annoncer : Je sais que le service public reste apparemment ton domaine de prédilection, puisque tu as refusé de trouver un poste en clinique privée, en faveur de l'hôpital. Le badge posé sur la table basse dit que tu es à présent urgentiste, ce que j'aurais pu savoir même sans ça – parce que quoi que tu aies pu croire pendant deux ans, tu as besoin d'agir sous adrénaline et d'être poussé dans tes retranchements, là où de nombreux autres n'y arriveraient pas, pour sentir que tu existes et que tu es _utile_. Tu penses à changer d'appartement depuis plusieurs mois, maintenant que tu as plus de moyens, mais tu n'as pas encore trouvé la motivation pour le faire – il y a les dossiers d'agences immobilières qui prennent la poussière sur ton bureau, suffisamment vieux pour ne plus être à jour, mais vaguement remués quelques fois au cours des derniers mois quand tu te disais qu'il fallait que tu y fasses quelque chose, avant de les reposer au même endroit exactement.

« Mh, continue le brun en observant l'appartement facilement qualifiable d'impersonnel et peut-être un peu trop rangé. Aucune relation de type romantique depuis… depuis _au moins_ un an. Et tu n'en recherches pas. »

Sa voix a faibli sur la dernière phrase, et son regard est devenu timide. John, lui, se sent simplement ravi.

« J'aime tellement quand tu fais ça.

\- Quand je te déduis ? demande le brun, avec l'air de penser que John Watson est un individu assez incompréhensible.

\- Oui. C'est comme ça que je t'ai suivi dans ta chambre, la première qu'on s'est croisés, tu sais. Quand je partais du foyer, que je n'avais qu'une envie, me casser tout en sachant qu'il n'y avait rien qui m'attendrait de mieux chez moi qu'une bouteille de pinard, et que tu revenais des toilettes. Tu m'as regardé de bas en haut, tu as sorti une bonne partie de mon passé militaire après un coup d'œil, tu as su pourquoi j'étais dans cette structure, et tu m'as demandé si je pouvais… je sais même plus quoi, en fait. Quelque chose qui n'était pas de mon domaine, et je sortais déjà en retard, et pourtant j'ai rien pu faire d'autre que te suivre pour que tu me montres le problème dans ta chambre. »

C'est amusant de mettre en mots des choses qu'il n'a jamais pu dire à personne. C'est beaucoup plus facile qu'il ne le pensait. C'est aussi parce qu'il n'avait jamais pensé avant qu'il aurait envie de le faire un jour.

Sherlock ne répond rien, et c'est très bien comme ça. John voit, à l'orée de son champ de vision, qu'il le regarde. Mais lui-même a les yeux focalisés sur le liquide rubis qu'il fait tourner pour le regarder accrocher un peu aux parois de son verre.

Le vin est bon, en vrai, s'émerveille John quand il le goûte finalement. Largement meilleur qu'hier, quand il a ouvert la bouteille et a réussi à s'arrêter à un verre pour le vingt-et-unième jour consécutif.

Quand le brun ouvre à nouveau la bouche, c'est d'une voix peut-être un peu moins forte qu'il demande :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a convaincu de tenter ta chance pour trouver un poste à l'hôpital ? »

John sourit. Évidemment. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire d'autre que sourire quand Sherlock lui demande ce qui l'a mené à changer de boulot ?

« Un petit con qui m'a fait prendre conscience, un soir de Noël, qu'il fallait absolument que je fasse quelque chose d'autre de ma vie que survivre jusqu'au moment où je n'en aurais plus envie.

\- Tu as quitté Homeless Link du jour au lendemain. »

C'est très ouvertement un reproche, et un gros, à sa voix. Celle de John est basse quand il répond avec un sourire sans joie.

« J'ai pas réussi à y retourner le lendemain. Trop dur. Le premier généraliste qui m'a vu m'a imposé directement un congé maladie jusqu'à la prise d'effet de ma démission posée le même jour. Deux mois de chômage pour me requinquer. Et, soudain, le besoin d'un salaire, le repos et mon expérience précédente m'ont fait opter pour médecine et hôpital. Un DU d'urgences plus tard, et voilà. Et toi ? Quel est le miracle qui t'a sorti de la rue ? Ou à peu près, du moins, » corrige John en lançant un regard vers la valise.

Le grognement qui fait office de rire jaune à Sherlock semble passablement amer.

« Le miracle de ce même Noël où le même petit con a dit des choses qu'il a énormément regrettées quand le travailleur social à qui elles étaient destinées et qui était la seule personne à être intéressée par son sort n'a plus donné aucun signe de vie à qui que ce soit à partir du lendemain. Quand ton collègue n'a pas su me dire où tu habitais, ni pourquoi tu n'étais pas là, ni même si tu étais encore en vie.

\- Tu t'es demandé si j'étais encore en vie ?

\- Je venais de t'obliger à ouvrir les yeux sur combien ta vie n'avait aucun sens et t'était insupportable. Gratuitement, cruellement. Et tu rentrais chez toi après, et je savais que tu y serais totalement seul, avec seulement une bouteille, et tu avais l'air tellement plus… _lucide_ sur ta situation que d'habitude. »

C'est amusant que le junkie de l'époque ait mesuré la lucidité de son médecin quand ce dernier ne savait même pas qu'il y avait quelque chose à mesurer.

« Et tu t'es dit que sortir de la rue et laisser la drogue derrière toi te rendrait plus sympathique envers les êtres humains qui te montreraient un peu d'attention ? »

John regarde toujours son verre. Il n'a pas tellement envie d'en boire plus. Il préfère s'abîmer dans la contemplation de la lumière et de ses reflets sur la couleur sang du vin. Il lève toutefois les yeux vers le brun quand ce dernier se laisse glisser dans le canapé jusqu'à ce que son dos soit à plat sur les coussins et que seule sa tête touche le dossier. Sherlock regarde le mur droit devant lui quand il répond :

« J'avais besoin de savoir ce que tu étais devenu et si je n'avais pas fait une énième… bref. Sauf que je suis _stupide,_ alors à l'époque où tu travaillais encore, j'ai cru que tu serais toujours là à m'attendre, et que tu ne pouvais pas disparaître du jour au lendemain sans me donner de nouvelles. Donc je n'ai jamais cherché à te filer quand je le pouvais encore, puis tu as disparu dans la nature. Alors j'ai essayé de me renseigner sur ton adresse, quand j'ai vu que tu ne réapparaissais pas. Sauf que je me suis rapidement rendu compte que _tout_ me ramenait à une caserne militaire où je savais pertinemment que tu n'habitais pas – j'ai vérifié. J'ai réussi à m'y introduire, mais le secret de ton adresse actuelle est vraiment, _vraiment_ bien gardé. Tu peux te sentir tranquille.

\- Tu t'es _introduit_ dans cette caserne ? _Comment_ tu as pu faire ça ?

\- C'est loin d'être la chose la plus compliquée que j'ai faite dans ma vie pour trouver une information, John, tu sais. C'est absolument nécessaire dans mon travail d'investigation.

\- Travail d'invest- T'es devenu _flic_? »

John éclate de rire, vraiment, d'abord quand il est convaincu d'avoir raison et que c'est l'idée la plus _absurde_ qu'il ait entendue, connaissant la personnalité et le mode de vie – passé, du moins – de son interlocuteur ; puis parce qu'il capte la grimace de profond dégoût dudit interlocuteur qui s'empresse de le détromper en se redressant pour accompagner sa réponse de grands gestes dramatiques :

« Tu veux _rire_? Je ne serai jamais policier. Jamais de la vie. Mais, par hobby, il m'arrive de les aider. »

C'est dur à concevoir. Mais c'est Sherlock Holmes, et de tous les individus que John a eu l'occasion de rencontrer, quelles que soient les circonstances, ce type est celui qui a toujours su déstabiliser le plus son rapport au normal.

« Tu dois être très bon, alors.

\- Le meilleur, répond le brun qui n'a sans doute jamais été introduit au concept de la modestie. Mais pas moyen de trouver quelqu'un à soudoyer qui aurait pu me donner ton adresse, dans cette base. Pas moyen de trouver une personne qui la connaissait, surtout, ni même qui voyait qui tu étais.

\- Alors comment ça se fait que je t'ai retrouvé devant ma porte ? »

Ça ressemble à un jeu. Ça ressemble à une pièce de théâtre, leurs répliques s'enchaînant parfaitement, tombant exactement là où elles le doivent. Sherlock lui dévoile avec grandiloquence son stratagème et John se fait un plaisir de ponctuer son presque-monologue de ses questions.

« Tu te rappelles ce frère dont j'ai évoqué une ou deux fois l'existence lointaine ? »

Plus jusqu'à maintenant, se dit John, mais c'est en effet quelque chose qui résonne en lui.

« _Lui_ pouvait me trouver cette information.

\- Tu as repris contact avec ta famille ? s'étonne John.

\- Je ne sais pas si on peut parler de « reprendre contact. » J'ai été soumis à un odieux chantage affectif par mon frère.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Compléter une cure de désintox, faire une prise de sang toutes les semaines pour s'assurer que j'étais clean pendant deux mois après ça. Deux mois pendant lesquels j'ai dû _vivre chez lui_.

\- … Tout ça contre mon adresse ? vérifie John, parce qu'en vérité, ce n'est pas possible qu'un type comme Sherlock passe par tant de sacrifices qui ont l'air de l'avoir profondément meurtri juste pour quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant que savoir où John habite.

\- Bien sûr, contre quoi d'autre ? répond Sherlock avec un sourcil levé. J'ai quitté sa maison ce matin. »

John passe, parce qu'il n'est pas sûr de comprendre. Puis le regarde avec de grands yeux.

« Tu… Tu attendais spécifiquement la date de Noël à cause de ce qui s'est passé l'an dernier, ou tu as vraiment mis _une année entière_ à remplir ses conditions ?

\- Deuxième option. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très sentimental, John. Je ne me souviens pas des dates qui n'ont pas d'importance, ou du moins je ne m'amuse pas à les commémorer.

\- Cette date de l'an dernier a beaucoup d'importance pour moi. »

Ce n'est pas amer. Sherlock n'a pas à être touché par les mêmes choses que lui, ni à savoir qu'il a reçu, il y a un an jour pour jour, le coup de pied aux fesses dont il avait absolument besoin pour reprendre sa vie en mains. Alors il sourit doucement au brun, quand il voit le regard de ce dernier qui appréhende apparemment de l'avoir vexé. Sherlock Holmes qui est capable de reconnaître quand il peut blesser quelqu'un avec ses mots. Bordel, il y en a eu, du changement.

« Il t'a fallu combien de tentatives, pour les cures ?

\- Douze.

\- … _Douze_?

\- Je n'ai pas tenu plus d'une semaine, les premières fois. Trop de… murs. Je me sentais claustrophobe.

\- Tu étais enfermé ? »

John fronce les sourcils, parce qu'il sait que ce n'est normalement pas le cas. Ce que lui confirme le brun :

« Oh, non. J'ai juste vécu dans la rue pendant près de cinq ans. Avoir la vue sur le ciel et aucune limite, et ne pas avoir des considérations aussi triviales que la propriété privée, ça rend très dur de réintégrer un appartement avec quatre murs et un toit. Pour moi, en tout cas.

\- L'hiver a quand même dû être moins rude. »

Sherlock hausse les épaules.

« Je n'avais surtout plus aucune raison d'aller dans ce foyer. J'avais des points de chute à peu près décents, autres que les locaux dégagés par Homeless Link. »

Ça n'étonne pas vraiment John. Ça le fait même sourire.

« Et maintenant que tu vas devoir recommencer à payer pour survivre, comment comptes-tu faire ?

\- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai laissé en plus à Mycroft le point de pression de lui devoir de l'argent ? J'ai payé pour mes cures, j'ai payé pour ma nourriture et pour mes vêtements, John. Je ne me suis pas laissé entretenir. »

Le médecin lève une main pour s'excuser du sous-entendu qu'il ne voulait pas faire – mais qui était là, pourtant, malgré tout, il s'en aperçoit après coup.

« Je me demandais juste comment tu allais vivre, Sherlock.

\- En demandant de l'argent pour mes enquêtes au lieu d'autres moyens de liquidité moins licites. C'est ce que j'ai fait pour sortir de la rue, du temps où je travaillais pour mes dealers.

\- Je veux savoir quel type de boulot tu faisais pour eux ?

\- J'assistais juste à leurs entretiens avec d'autres acteurs du milieu pour leur dire ce qu'ils avaient besoin de savoir sur leurs interlocuteurs. Ça a apparemment permis à leurs revenus d'être plus fiables.

\- … Et donc maintenant, c'est la police que tu aides.

\- Exactement. »

John rit, à nouveau, fort. Ce type est définitivement une énigme.

« Tu as balancé les types pour lesquels t'as bossé, demande-t-il avec un sourire, juste parce que l'idée lui semble… il n'a pas trop envie de savoir ce que l'idée lui semble être, à vrai dire. Peut-être un peu trop immorale pour lui.

\- Je ne travaille pas avec la brigade des stup', John. De plus, ceux qui dialoguaient avec moi ne sont pas ceux qui intéressent les forces de l'ordre, crois-moi. Trop petits. Je ne me suis pas amusé à entrer en contact avec des individus trop dangereux en étant malgré tout en position de relative faiblesse. Non, les morts suspectes, c'est beaucoup plus ma tasse de thé. »

John _sait_ que son sourire est ridicule. Mais il ne peut s'empêcher de se dire qu'il a affaire à une putain de merveille. Si Sherlock n'existait pas, il se demande qui aurait l'idée saugrenue de l'inventer. Personne, certainement. Ou alors un génie encore inconnu. Et ce serait pourtant une telle perte pour le monde. Il en est convaincu.

« Pourquoi ton adresse est gardée secrète, John ? »

La question a le mérite de ramener son visage à un niveau moins indécent de découvrage de dents. A vrai dire, c'est plutôt le souci blasé qui s'invite.

« Ah. Ton frère ne te l'a pas dit ?

\- La partie du marché qui m'aurait obtenu cette réponse impliquait que je passe Noël en famille, ce soir. Absolument hors de question. Je me suis dit que tu saurais me dire mieux que lui.

\- Je vois. Je ne faisais pas réellement partie d'un corps de l'armée régulière, à vrai dire. Plutôt des services secrets. Mon identité est toujours restée relativement secrète pour la plupart, sauf au moment de ma blessure, et ma vie a été plus… exposée, disons. Je ne suis pas véritablement en danger, mais il a été vu comme une nécessité de s'assurer que mon retour à la vie civile ne me mette pas en danger. Personne qui aurait pu être un danger ne connaissait mon visage, et mon véritable nom est assez commun et n'a que peu de chances d'avoir été appris… C'était plus logique de le garder en me noyant dans la masse des John Watson, plutôt que de m'inventer une nouvelle identité qui aurait été plus facile à éventer. Mon adresse est tout de même protégée et un coursier spécial vient m'apporter le courrier que je reçois à la base.

\- Ça m'a l'air très compliqué pour pas grand-chose.

\- Une autre personne dans un cas similaire a été assassinée quelques mois avant que je ne sois reclassé de l'armée. Il a été prouvé que c'était en suivant sa correspondance et en retrouvant son adresse que ses meurtriers, auxquels on ne s'attendait pas, s'y sont pris. C'est juste une mesure préventive. »

Sherlock hoche la tête.

« Ce qu'il fallait pour que je doive passer par la case désintox pour te retrouver, en somme.

\- Certains appelleraient ça le destin.

\- J'aurais plutôt tendance à invoquer le nom de Mycroft Holmes, mais j'ai bien peur que, dans cette situation, il n'ait fait que profiter d'une coïncidence qui l'avantageait.

\- Tu lui adresseras toute ma reconnaissance. »

Le sourcil de Sherlock monte haut, très haut sur son front quand il épingle John de ses deux yeux bleus avec l'air de dire que ce n'est absolument pas drôle. Le blond ne cille pas :

« Admettons que tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de lui pour avoir mon adresse, tu m'aurais retrouvé plus rapidement, d'accord. Mais il se serait passé quoi, Sherlock, exactement ?

\- J'aurais su que tu étais en vie.

\- Il ne te l'a pas dit ?

\- Non. Il m'a juste promis de me donner l'adresse à laquelle était envoyé le courrier pour toi depuis la caserne, sans me dire si c'était toujours le cas ni si cette adresse serait toujours la tienne. »

Ok. C'est sans doute un peu cruel de la part du grand, frère, John l'admet.

« Bien, tu aurais su que j'étais en vie. Et après ? Je n'aurais pas changé d'avis en te voyant sur le pas de ma porte il y a un an, tel que tu étais à cette époque.

\- J'aurais su te persuader.

\- Et tu te serais barré au bout de quelques semaines, ou alors tu aurais squatté mon studio, et je t'en aurais voulu, et on aurait fini par se haïr ou alors j'aurais assisté à ton auto-destruction à l'héro.

\- J'aurais pu décrocher.

\- Peut-être. Peut-être pas. De mon expérience, je dirais que non. Tu n'aurais pas eu le motivateur nécessaire. Vouloir me garder n'aurait pas suffi à te faire décrocher.

\- Vouloir te _trouver_ a fonctionné. »

D'accord. John ne peut rien répondre à ça. Alors, à la place, il boit une gorgée de vin puis caresse, absent, une chrysanthème bleu pâle du bout des doigts.

« Elles sont vraiment jolies.

\- Mais pas appropriées à la situation, c'est ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, tu comptes décorer ma tombe prochainement ? »

Le regard de Sherlock passe lentement de celui de John au plant de fleurs.

« Je t'ai offert des fleurs qu'on offre aux enterrements ?

\- Ouaip ! C'est un signe ? Pour commémorer l'anniversaire du jour où on a enterré nos vies de gens un peu morts ? »

Sherlock met quelques secondes à laisser ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire fin :

« À nos nouvelles vies, alors, » plaisante-t-il en levant son verre.

John boit une nouvelle gorgée après avoir lui aussi levé son breuvage. Grimace en espérant vraiment très fort que ce n'est pas de la piquette pour Sherlock. Lequel fronce les sourcils.

« Tu es encore bloqué sur le vin.

\- C'est possible, admet sans admettre John. Désolé.

\- Comment est-il possible que tu ne voies que mon costume et mon parfum à cette heure-ci alors que tu m'as connu quand je portais un jogging et la meilleure _eau-de-la-rue_ de tout Londres ?

\- J'ai toujours vu l'aristo en toi, Sherlock.

\- Ça ne t'empêchait pas de me donner du pain d'épices sans te demander s'il était assez bon pour moi, à l'époque.

\- C'est vrai. Et tu avais mangé alors que tu n'aimes pas le pain d'épices. »

Le regard de Sherlock est fort sur le visage de John, qui fronce les sourcils quand il le capte :

« Quoi ?

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu te souviendrais de ce genre d'informations.

\- Pourquoi je l'aurais oubliée ?

\- Parce que… Il n'y avait aucune assurance qu'on se revoie un jour. Et que je l'aurais effacée, à ta place. »

John sourit, et il ne dit pas qu'il pense ne rien avoir oublié qui concerne Sherlock, pour autant qu'il aurait pu le vouloir parfois. Parce que ça ne sert à rien de dire ce genre de choses. Parce que ce qui compte plus, c'est la raison pour laquelle il n'a rien suffisamment voulu oublier pour y arriver.

Alors à la place de répondre, il se penche vers lui, pose sa main sur sa cuisse, essaie de lire le regard bleu qui s'est immédiatement arrimé à ses doigts sur le pantalon noir, avant de remonter à ceux de John. Et comme il ne s'éloigne pas, ne le repousse pas, et comme, de toute façon, John sait très exactement pourquoi c'est lui que Sherlock est venu voir ce soir, il n'hésite même pas vraiment avant de se pencher un peu plus.

C'est doux, comme baiser, et il avait prédit que les lèvres de Sherlock, quand elles ne sont pas gercées par la vie dans la rue, seraient du velours. Les doigts de Sherlock finissent par s'accrocher à ses épaules, superficiellement, d'abord, puis beaucoup plus franchement, et John sourit.

Quand il se détache du baiser, il laisse leur front reposer l'un contre l'autre, yeux fermés, simplement pour profiter du contact auquel il n'a goûté qu'une fois, il y a un an, et qu'il ne s'est jamais laissé espérer ressentir à nouveau. Juste pour sentir la présence de Sherlock près de lui, contre lui, quand les doigts du brun s'enhardissent à descendre sur sa taille pour l'attirer. Et ses bras qui le serrent, et Sherlock qui expire profondément dans ses cheveux, parce que leur étreinte a modifié leur position et que John se retrouve lové contre son torse, le nez au niveau de ses clavicules. _Odeur._ John sent la fragrance de Sherlock qui perce celle de son eau-de-toilette, celle qu'il a sentie cette fois où Sherlock l'a embrassé après l'avoir psychologiquement miné.

Ça grince dans sa poitrine, à ce souvenir, ce froid et ce chaud que cet homme semble capable de souffler. _Semblait_. Puisque cette fois avait vraisemblablement été la fois de trop pour le bien-être de Sherlock lui-même.

Ça grince dans sa poitrine, comme à chacune des nombreuses fois où il s'est rappelé la scène, au cours de l'année passée, parce que la douleur et la douceur de cette nuit sont mêlées, que John n'a jamais réussi à les départir l'une de l'autre, et qu'il n'a jamais voulu arrêter de ressentir l'émotion positive et éviscérante de l'occasion impossible qu'elle lui inspire. Mais ce soir, il s'aperçoit qu'il n'y a que la douceur. Qui semble irradier sur demain, l'éclairant de rayons dorés, alors que John n'a jamais trop essayé de penser au concept d'une vie à poursuivre après la nuit, ces trois dernières années. Un peu plus depuis Noël dernier. Mais pas trop sérieusement. C'est tôt, et peut-être naïf, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il contrôlait ses pensées, lesquelles ont l'idée étrange et doucement chaude de regarder le futur comme des jours à venir, réellement, plutôt que des entités indéterminées qui s'amassent après l'instant présent. Des jours à venir teintés de la présence de Sherlock.

« Joyeux Noël, John.

\- Joyeux Noël, Sherlock, » répond John, et il lui semble que ça conclut parfaitement cette année.

.

FIN

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que vous avez aimé !**

 **Plein de bisous !**

Nauss


End file.
